Crush On You KHR! Collection
by SwissGem96
Summary: Oh that familiar feeling that hits everyone's hearts unexpectedly has finally hit the smexy characters of KHR. A collection of reader insert one shots involving variousXReader all about their 'tiny' crush on you and how that messes up their mind. Request the next character please.. ) TSUNA IS UP..XANXUS IS UP..HIBARI..DINO!..GIOTTO!..ALAUDE!..REBORN!..GOKUDERA.G...ADULT FON..MUKURO
1. Tsuna Sawada

**A/N: And this is my new collection starting with Tsuna….In each one shot the feelings that the character has for you will be revealed…..if you guys want a confession as well in each shot..Let me know then….Request the next character and whether you want a confession scene…I think a confession scene would be better noh? =)**

**AND HERES TSUNA'S CONFESSION! JUST SCROLL DOWN IF YOU'VE READ THE TOP PART AND JUST SKIP TO THE END!...**

'[Name]..'

Tsuna abruptly turned towards the caller of her name. He winced shutting his eyes as he mentally slapped himself in frustration. Why did he have to do that every time someone mentioned her name in his presence? He couldn't keep a straight face.

Tsuna watched her get up from her desk as she gracefully headed towards her friend. Her lips tugged into a gentle smile, your cheeks dusted with the right shade of pink making it seem even more delicate and softer than it already was.

Oh God!..Why was he like this?

He slapped his forehead in an attempt to shrug off his thoughts. ' What's wrong?..' said Reborn suddenly shocking him out of his dazed thoughts.

' N-nothing..' stammered Tsuna forcing a smile onto his face as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He couldn't let Reborn know, that would make it worse than it already was.

'Okay..' said Reborn softly as he disappeared once again into one of his hiding places.

Why couldn't he just tell her that he liked her? Why wouldn't he let Reborn hit him with the dying will bullet so he could confess to [Name] like he did for her?

But he couldn't. [Name] was special.

He wanted to be the saying it not his dying will but him. He didn't want to scare her away before even having a chance. That's right he was crazy about [First Name][Last Name].

Tsuna glanced around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her, even a little but she was gone. He stood up straight peering out of the corridor. Where did she go?

Tsuna sprinted down the corridor praying that Hibari wouldn't catch him, that he wouldn't get embarrassed in front of her.

A familiar laughter filled the air. It was [Name].

He peeked through the curve of the wall as he stared at her. Tsuna quickly looked away when her friends walked past him leaving her all alone.

'Okay..Wait so..I'll be back in five..' [Name] shouted at them laughing as she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Why did she do that? Tsuna stared at her cursing the fact that she pushed her fringe back. [Name] looked pretty with it.

[Name] always looked pretty to him.

But what he loved most about her was her heart. It was so genuine, she didn't care about what others thought about her and she treated everyone as an equal except people who got on her nerves.

He sighed under his breath as he spotted her [e/c] orbs boring into his eyes. Her eyes were just normal, nothing special then why did it feel so different to him?

He felt safe.

Wait..Wait..Rewind…[Name] was looking at him. Tsuna let out a nervous laugh when he had finally realized that she had caught him staring.

This is embarrassing.

' H-Hi…[Name]..' said Tsuna stammering. Why the stutter? Why couldn't he ever think straight? And why 'Hi'..That just sounded more like a wimp than he already was.

Her lips tugged into a warm smile at him. He would always approach; she would never talk to him first. Why? The question that's always been vexing his mind.

'Hey..Tsuna…You're really early today..' She said cheekily giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

' Oh..Yeah...' said Tsuna goofily as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Why couldn't he just man up and tell her how he felt? He was the future Vongola boss for God's sake.

He lifted his gaze when he heard a familiar but beautiful chuckle erupt in front of him. She was laughing. He made [Name] laugh. He couldn't believe it. He was finally the one to make you laugh like that.

And he wanted to be the only one.

One of these days he was determined to let you know how he felt...and the dying will bullet was going to make sure of it.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. Shit..First period was starting.

'Oh Shit!..Got to go..Bye Tsuna..' She said quickly turning away from him.

He sighed under his breath. He didn't have first period together with her. He would be apart from her for a while.

He couldn't tell her how he felt.

But he had to otherwise he would lose this chance forever; [Name] being finally alone with him.

Chances like this especially for him come once in a lifetime so he should use it.

Otherwise it would be too late.

He clenched his fist tightly in determination mustering all his strength. He had to tell her now or it would never happen.

He held her by the wrist causing her to abruptly turn towards him in surprise.

'I l-like you..okay..' He blurted out not even realizing the words that finally came out of his mouth. She blinked her eyes in surprise staring at the flustered male.

Her mind went blank as she accidently shrugged her hand away from him in shock.

Tsuna winced at the withdrawal of her skin so quickly. He wasn't used to this, not now.

He panicked as he tried to remember what he had said for her to get so shocked. What exactly did he say? He didn't remember anymore. He forgot what he had said.

' F-forget what I said…I'm sorry..' He said quickly approaching closer towards her. He took one look at her frightened face as he turned away in shame.

'W-wait…Did you mean what you just said..just now?..' She said stammering in shock. Even she couldn't remember what he said.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as his mind tried to comprehend what [Name] had said just now. 'Y-yeah..I really did...Cause I was just wondering whether you would want to go out with me?...' He said stuttering. He rubbed his arm nervously mentally slapping himself for asking too much.

Why did he have to open his big mouth? Now he couldn't stop the words that were coming out. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Tsuna just confessed to her and she couldn't remember a word he said. The best moment of her life and she couldn't remember a thing he said.

He stared at her waiting for an answer because he himself forgot what he had just said.

Reborn watched this scene from afar waiting for something interesting to happen. He sighed realizing that you were more hopeless than him.

Reborn steadied his now transformed gun pointing it directly towards the sweating Tsuna. The bullet whizzed past her [h/c] locks hitting the shaken male causing him to fall against the floor.

' Tsuna!..' She exclaimed dropping to your knees in front of him. She linked her hands through his as she faced him in fear.

'Tsuna…Wake up…God…' She pleaded causing the male to abruptly sit up straight glowering over her. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the half naked male in front of her.

His lips crashed against hers erasing away all the fear she had just felt in her heart. It was sudden but it was so soft and gentle that she forgot everything around her.

He was kissing [Name].

She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss forgetting about the fact that she was kissing a half naked male in the side of the corridor.

It looked so wrong but it felt so right.


	2. Xanxus

**A/N: And here's Xanxus…This plot stuck to me like glue..But don't worry..all your requests will be up soon within the course of this week…The requests will be posted in a order that my brain works to give plots for each character….:)**

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE GUYS…AND IF HE'S OUT OF CHARACTER TELL ME!...I'LL REWRITE IT AGAIN IN SHAME Love You! Request the characters you guys want and also mention whether you want a confession scene or not!**

'Trash ,get in here!' shouted Xanxus in his signature tone from across the hallway. You growled in frustration as you plopped against the sofa. Couldn't this place be freaking quiet for once?

You lifted the beer can to your lips as you sipped lightly. 'Squalo!..He's calling you!..' You shouted casually sitting on the sofa. This place would never be quiet.

Squalo grunted in frustration as he stormed past you towards Xanxus's office room.

He lifted his gaze towards the door. Why was it taking you so long?

'TRASH!.' He shouted at the top of his voice causing Squalo to abruptly enter the room. 'VOII!..I'M COMING..' yelled Squalo bursting into the room. Xanxus glared at him anger. He clutched the wine glass in his hand as he threw the liquid at the silver haired male.

'I CALLED FOR [NAME]…NOT YOU!...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT TRASH!..' He shouted in reply holding up a clenched fist.

You winced at the extremely loud voices of the two males wondering what the hell was going on. Squalo walked towards you in a hurried stance along with the liquid dripping on his hair.

'HE WANTED YOU, WOMAN..NOT ME..' He lashed out in anger as he barged his way to his room. You couldn't help but laugh at the silver haired male.

You gently pushed open the door still laughing as you walked towards your boss.

' You called , Xanxus…I'm so sorry..I thought you were calling Squalo…' You apologized in between your giggles.

Your laugh. He wasn't listening to a thing you said but only your laugh. His clenched fist slowly retracted back , the anger withheld reducing. The pace of his beating heart slowed down as he lifted his gaze towards your [e/c] eyes.

He was calming down.

' Stop talking , trash..' He said sternly causing you to stop your laughter. You stopped your laughter because of him. That's good; he only wanted to hear it once.

But this was not good. He was thinking too much.

' Go now , [Name]…' He said rudely lowering the volume of his voice. You stared at him in confusion. Didn't he just call you just now?

' But I just came in-'

'I SAID GET OUT!..' He said quickly cutting off your words. 'Okay..Jeez..' You muttered in exasperation as you walked out in heavy strides. What's his problem?

He held his chin lightly as he watched you close the door, leaning back on his chair he scoffed in triumph. The only thing he wanted from you was too see your pathetic face first thing in the morning. He didn't know why but it made him feel superior every time knowing that you belonged to him.

Well not belonging to him, but you worked under him so that was close enough.

He wanted you.

You knew when to talk and you knew when not to talk. Most importantly he was the one who could shut you up and he wanted to be the only one.

But he would never admit it. He wasn't scared to tell you how he felt , in fact he felt quite good about it. Obviously you were going to say yes.

But what he couldn't understand was why?

Why did he like you? Why on earth..how on earth did he actually start to like you? You were just another useless piece of trash in his life.

But you were in his life. That was the difference between the others and you. Even though you were still trash , nothing more nothing less…he considered you a part of his life.

He loved to scold you, to yell at you..To control you.

'[Name]…Get in here!...' He shouted while you rolled your eyes in annoyance. Now what did he want?

' What do you want , Xanxus?..' You said in exasperation as you crossed your arms over your chest.

A smirk formed on his lips when you said his name. He loved it when you said his name. ' Get over here!...' He said sternly while you trudged towards his desk.

Him and his stupid mood swings.

' Yeah..' You sighed weakly as you stared at the proud man.

He stood up from his chair as he walked towards the door. He pushed the door closing it firmly in his place making sure that no one would disturb him. There was no way that he was saying it more than once. He would never stoop that low.

He turned on his heel, his coat wavering in the air as he approached you slowly. You couldn't tell what he was thinking. This was nothing new. You were used to being alone in the same room as him.

He walked closer to you without uttering a word , you couldn't help but step backwards lightly causing you to ram against his table.

He smirked as he stared at your flustered , scared , nervous face. Oh, the things he could do to you. He inched closer to you leaning his hands on the desk cornering you against it. Without warning his lips crashed against yours, grinding his body leaving no space left in between.

The kiss was so powerfully dominant, you couldn't even figure out what was happening. Reality finally hit you as you shoved his chest separating him from your lips.

'What the hell, Xanxus!?' You shouted at him in disgust narrowing your eyes at him. Now it was his turn to be angry.

Xanxus gave you the biggest glare you've ever seen as he clutched your wrist tightly. ' Who the hell do you think you are?..When I kiss you..You kiss back..That's all you do…If I want you..You want me back…Understand trash?..' He said harshly tightening the grip he had on you. You couldn't help but let out a light whimper in pain.

He reluctantly let go of you shoving you towards the door. 'JUST GET OUT!..' He shouted at you facing away from you.

'Xanxus..I-'

You stared at the deranged man in front of you. You admired him. He intimidates you but was that all you felt?

'I need time…Xaxnus..'

'I SAID GET OUT!..' He snarled at you in anger. Betrayal was all he felt.

Betrayal.

He angrily shoved all the files off the table causing the papers to scatter everywhere. He kicked the end of the table angrily as he attempted to upturn the table. You winced as the table upturned towards the floor with a loud thud.

He finally faced you with a snarl on his face. 'What are you still doing here?..I told you to get out , trash!..' He lashed out at you in anger.

You betrayed him. Those were the words running through his mind nothing else.

'Xanxus…Listen to me!...' You shouted at him causing him to abruptly face you in annoyance. ' I like you..okay…Even though you're extremely rude..I still like you okay…But this is no way to confess to a girl that you like her…' You rambled at him.

He blinked in surprise. Of course you liked him. How could you not like him? Once again he was not listening to a thing you were saying just listening to you say his name again.

While you were lecturing him , a pair of lips abruptly cut off your speech. You growled against his lips but this time kissing him back. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he slammed you against the wall.

' Xanxus..' You whimpered his name bracing the hard hit of the wall against your skin.

He loved it unbearably when you said his name , it did wonders with his mind.

It calmed him down.

He smirked once again in triumph this time knowing that you finally belonged only to him.


	3. Hibari Kyoya

**A/N: Hibari is up..You guys!...Hope you guys like this one…and those of you who want the Tsuna Confession as well let me know..Or if you want me to keep it that way..ANYWAY..ENJOY!**

Where were you? Where the hell were you? He could hear you but he couldn't see you and that frustrated him to the ends of the earth.

Hibari strode down the hallways in ignorance to all the others around him. He only wanted you. He could hear your loud laughter echo through the hallways. That's the only thing he wanted to hear; your laughter over all the other filthy noises in the corridor.

You were different but what he couldn't even explain was why? And how were you different? Different enough to catch his attention..Different enough for him to be deathly attracted towards you…Different enough for him to actually remember your name.

But that was not all he knew about you.

He knew everything.

He turned on his heel and made it past the hallway towards the library. That's where he had heard your laughter.

'Idiot..I can't believe we got kicked out..' You said laughing as you stepped out of the library with one of your friends.

He couldn't believe his luck either. 'Herbivores…Get to class…' He said sternly eyeing you apprehensively. Sometimes his glares would go right through you scaring the hell out of you but you were wrong.

He was staring right at you taking in your delicate features one by one trying to figure out why were you so special.

Hibari watched as you scurried away frightened under his gaze. Your [h/c] hair cascading on your back while a few strands jotted out imperfectly. What was special about you?

Was it the way your [e/c] orbs showed that you were different? He had to pay attention to you just because of them; eyes that were nothing special but meant something different to him.

'[Name]..' He called out from one end of the corridor. His voice soft but you heard it loud and clear. You abruptly turned around in fear walking towards him as you wondered what the hell you did to get on his nerves so much.

He picked on you so much; everyone classified you as Hibari's chew toy.

'Detention…' said Hibari slowly as he turned around majestically leaving you to bash your head repeatedly against the wall hating life.

Who were you? What were you?

You were nothing.

Then why did he think about you so much? Why on earth would he even bother to think about a pathetic weakling like you who only gave him at least five minutes of pleasure?

Those five minutes were all the instances he saw you...Heard you...Why did it calm him down?

You were so entertaining. He watched you from afar watching as you cracked up jokes making your friends laugh. How you would smile after seeing them happy.

Why were you like that?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened slowly. It didn't matter it still interrupted his thoughts. He held his tonfas in his hands ready to bite the person to death.

But it was you.

You let out a tiny squeal as you spotted the deadly head prefect in his battle stance glowering over you. You winced realizing what he would do to you, what he would always do to people who disturbed him.

Hibari smirked at your pitiful form as he retracted back his tonfas slowly.

You sighed slowly as you sat in a desk very far away from him.

The only reason he would get so angry and lash out at the others because of the fact that he was so frustrated thinking about you. He hated people who disturbed his thoughts because he didn't want to stop thinking about you.

There was no way that he would admit that he does have feelings for a pathetic herbivore like you. He admits the fact that he thinks about you..alot..but that doesn't mean he has feelings for you.

He just wanted to know why.

Why he would think about you even when his eyes were closed?

Why he would actually bother to remember what you looked like..truth being he could never forget how you looked like even if he wanted to?

Why would he remember your name..[First Name][Last Name]?

He turned towards you in disgust staring at you.

You were oblivious to the prefect's actions just like he was oblivious to your feelings that you assumed would never be returned.

Wrong again.

Hibari stared at you trying to still figure out what was different about you? How did you capture his attention? How did you make him actually bother about you?

You placed your palms on the table out of boredom.

Hibari smirked at your actions. Your delicate fingers placed against the rough table. He wanted every part of you.

He wanted your soft hands against the rough skin of his fingers. He wanted you..and only you. If he couldn't have you no one can.

He would do whatever it takes to make you his even if that meant forcing you to love him back.

You lifted your gaze to meet with his. You abruptly looked realizing that he had caught you staring at him. You couldn't help it all; a light shade of pink dusted your cheeks as light smile formed on your lips.

Hibari smirked triumphantly at his success. You were staring at him. You looked at him. He didn't look at you even though he was he would never admit it.

'Herbivore..Stop staring..' He said smirking at you. You couldn't help but blush furiously again. 'I-I wasn't..Okay..' You said in an poor attempt to cover yourself.

Why would you lie to yourself?

He triumphantly headed towards you taking a seat right next to you. Your eyes widened in surprise while your mind went blank.

He was right next to you.

'You like me…' He said seriously his dark eyes boring into yours. Your legs felt weak. He was going to embarrass you now because you were the only stupid one willing to like him.

He was the reason your friends never teased you about your 'crush'..Well because your 'crush' was a complete freak show. In his world, one wrong word could equal to death.

But you still liked him. You looked past his flaws and you still liked him. But you weren't brave like him…Or confident like him…You could never face him if he rejected you.

You didn't want to be a mere weakling that he could step on whenever he wanted to. You just wanted him to notice you. You didn't want to take a risk that would shatter your heart forever.

He stared at you wondering what you were thinking. Why were you doing this to him? How were you doing this to him? Why were you messing with his mind?

Hibari stood up in frustration as he kicked the free table in front of you causing it to topple against the floor.

'Who are you..[Name]?' He said in frustration, his eyes burning in fury.

'What do you-'

'How are you doing this?..' He said in frustration.

'Doing what..?'

'Stop it…You make me so weak..' He said softly shocking you out of your trance.

What was he talking about? You didn't do anything.

Hibari glared at you in anger. Right now he felt like a million cherry blossoms were floating around making him weak and you were one.

He stared at you in disgust. You were just standing there. You were nothing to him. Nothing special but then why did he need you so bad?

Hibari growled in frustration as he crashed his lips onto yours. Your eye widened in surprise. He was kissing you. The guy you liked so much was finally kissing you.

His kiss was so rough yet passionate at the same time; you couldn't help but kiss him back. He smirked against your lips at your submission. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he tightened the grip he had on your waist cornering you against the wall.

You finally captured his heart taking it by surprise.

You were only his and he was going to make sure that he was the only one for you.


	4. Dino Cavallone

Why couldn't he tell you?

Dino sighed under his breath while he stared blankly at the papers sprawled out on the table.

His mind was blank.

'Dino-kun, is this correct?' asked Tsuna slowly shoving the papers in front of him. Numbers that's all they were. Nothing special. Nothing special compared to [First Name][Last Name]. He shook his thoughts chuckling at the fact that he had just compared you to numbers.

How bad was he hit. He tried to concentrate on what was happening right now in front of him. But he couldn't stop thinking about you.

He was still thinking about the way you smile. He was still thinking about the way you would laugh making sure that he would never forget how it sounds like.

And the one thing he wished was that you would be his. But he couldn't tell you.

He wished you would be his girlfriend...No his wife…

[Name] Cavallone. It sounded so nice.

' Dino-Kun?...' said Tsuna interrupting his thoughts suddenly.

'Woah!' exclaimed Dino in shock as he fell face front against the floor. He laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tsuna shook his head slowly while he helped the blonde male up.

'Sorry..What were you saying?...' Dino said beaming at him. Tsuna smiled slowly at him. He was trying so hard to cover it up but for everyone else around it was so obvious.

' If you like her…Why don't you just say it?..' said Reborn shocking Dino causing him to fall against the floor again.

'What are you talking about?...I d-don't l-like [Name]…Pfft… ' He said stuttering as a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

' Who said anything about [Name]?...And why are you blushing?..' said Reborn jumping in front of him.

Shit. He never mentioned your name. Why did he have to open his mouth?

He bit his lower lip as he turned away from the steady gaze of Reborn.

' If it makes you feel any better Dino-Kun..We all knew that you liked her…' said Tsuna slowly forcing a smile onto his face. Dino looked so sad right now.

'What do you mean you all know-'

'It's obvious isn't it…Even Yamamoto figured it out…' said Reborn slowly.

'It's n-not obvious…How is it obvious?..' said Dino stammering as he stood up slowly dusting himself.

Why was he stammering? Every time someone would ask about you or start talking about you all he would do is start to stammer.

Reborn rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'You always run away when you see her….' Said Reborn slowly.

'I do not-'

' You wrote her name on the back of my math book..' said Tsuna slowly flipping the exercise book to its last page.

'Hey..that could've been you..You're friends with her right?..' said Dino trying to cover up the fact that he actually wrote it.

Wait did he write your name on the back?

'Oh yeah..Why would Tsuna write this then?..' said Reborn tugging the book from Tsuna as he gave it to Dino's hands.

Dino turned to the last page while he stared at it in shock.

The words [Name] Cavallone were scribbled repeatedly in cursive writing along with a few hearts. He slammed shut the book, the blush on his face worsening by the second.

'You wrote it just now…When I asked you to check my answers..' said Tsuna as he tried to stifle in his laugh.

Dino held the book in his fingers while his eye twitched in disbelief. Even he couldn't remember when he wrote that.

He was too busy thinking about you.

' What am I going to?...What if she gets to know?...I don't want her to know..' said Dino frantically. Whenever he thought of you , he would always go back to being a love sick teenager.

He was mature.

He was an adult so why couldn't he tell you?

Reborn shook his head slowly. 'You're still the no good student you always were..' He said standing against the window sill.

The sound of the house bell echoed through the halls cutting their conversation short.

'I'll get it..' said Dino quickly trying to get out of the annoying and embarrassing conversation he was in. 'Wait..Dino-Kun-'protested Tsuna but it was too late he was already half way down the staircase.

Oh God it was so embarrassing!

How did they know that he liked you anyway? Was it that obvious?

He held the doorknob within the curve of his fingers as he opened the door grumbling.

'Oh..Hey..Dino..' You said slowly surprised at the fact that the blonde male was here at Tsuna's house.

Dino let out a short gasp as he suddenly choked on his words. He couldn't remember what to say. He couldn't remember how to speak all of a sudden.

A is for what?

You smiled at Dino wondering when he will actually let you in.

'So…' You said cheekily tilting your head towards him.

Oh God…Why were you here? He clutched the knob tightly in his hand.

'H-hey..' He exhaled grinning widely at you. You let out a light giggle.

He couldn't help but smile seeing you laugh. The way you laughed was just breath taking. He sighed slowly leaning against the door.

' Dino…When are you going to let me in?..' You said slowly grinning at him. He slapped his forehead. 'I was…going to…let me in…I meant you…You in..' He said slowly beaming at you while you laughed again at his goofiness.

He stepped aside slowly rubbing the back of his head nervously.

'Where's Tsuna?..' You said slowly gazing at the staircase.

' I'll go call him..' blurted Dino quickly running upstairs which caused him to trip bringing him back to where he started.

'Dino!..' You said trying to help him up as usual.

' I'm..okay….' He said breathlessly heading up the staircase again while you smiled sympathetically at him.

Dino closed the door quickly behind him as he leaned against the door in frustration.

'What is she doing here?..'He said quickly staring at Tsuna and Reborn.

'That's what I was trying tell you…That she was coming over..' said Tsuna laughing.

'You have to tell her now…..Or I'll tell her…' said Reborn slowly heading towards the door.

'NOO!...You can't..' said Dino desperately waving his hands in the air while Reborn casually walked underneath his legs.

" I'm going to show her this too…' said Reborn holding up the last page of the math book. Tsuna stared at it in shock.

'You tore my maths book!..' yelled Tsuna.

' You're going to tell her..Or I'm going to-'

'Okay..Fine I'll tell her…' He blurted out in fear as he walked out the door.

'Tell me what?..' You said tilting your head to the side while you placed your hand on the railing of the staircase.

'You…did..you…no you couldn't ..you heard..' said Dino stuttering while he approached you slowly down the stairs.

'No…I just heard the part where you wanted to tell me something…Did I come at a bad time?..' You said slowly motioning towards the door.

'No!..' exclaimed Dino , in a split second his foot got caught on the stairs tripping him towards you. He fell against you causing the both of you to topple down the staircase together.

You closed your eyes instinctively waiting for the impact of the floor against your skin.

'[Name]!..' He said holding you against his chest taking the full blow of the fall. You both landed with a thud against the floor.

You opened your eyes abruptly staring at the blonde male sprawled out in front of you. He slowly opened his eyes afterwards smiling goofily at you.

'Idiot..' You muttered under your breath, unknowing an absent tear falling from the corner of your eye. He wiped it away touching your delicate cheeks for the first time.

They were so soft.

'Why-'

'I'm sorry…but I can't keep seeing you get hurt every time…Every time I see you..You always fall and hurt yourself…I-like you..Dino..alot..' You exhaled as more tears streamed down your face. You bit your lower lip at the last line.

Those words echoed in his mind. You cared for him. You actually cared for him. He leaned his head against the floor smiling as he drew his fingers through his hair.

You liked him.

'Say something..' You said slowly still on top of him.

'Dd…W-well..You...I…He….Me..' He stuttered happily not understanding the words that were coming out.

You chuckled lightly at his goofiness.

You sighed as you tried to get off him.

Wait why were you getting off him. He wasn't finished confessing..or started confessing.

He wrapped his arms around your waist as he rolled you over to the side so that he was now hovering over you.

'What..Dino?'

'I need to tell you something'

'…Okay?..But cant we sit down and-'

'I like it here..I mean…' He said stuttering while he gazed into your [e/c] orbs.

'I…..like…..you….[Name]….' He said seriously.

You couldn't help but let out a laugh while he stared at you in confusion.

'You know…I already told you I like you…and here your confessing like I'm going to say no..'

When did you say that?

Wait You liked him back too.

'You do?...I-….Pd…You…D-dnmy..i..' He said stuttering suddenly feeling tongue tied again.

You clutched the collars of his shirt as you drew his lips towards yours. His eyes widened his shock realizing the fact that he was kissing the girl of his dreams.

He softly kissed back tilting your chin gently upwards giving him more comfort. You drew your free hand through his soft hair while you wrapped your legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

'You better go and close the door Tsuna…Otherwise your mother will get a shock when she opens the door..' said Reborn plopping off the staircase railing.

Finally at least one of his no good students got a girlfriend.


	5. Giotto

**A/N: Well this is Giotto….Guys I hope you like this one…..Which one do you guys want the most next?**

Giotto stared across the pathway catching a glimpse of you practicing with Asari. He sighed slowly under his breath leaning his head against the arc of the doorway.

He was thinking about you.

He watched slowly as the [h/c] hair strands drew across your forehead causing you to quickly tuck it behind your ear.

Why did you do that?

He chuckled under his breath as he spotted you falling over your own feet. It was so funny no one could help but laugh at the sight of that; even him.

You watched as Asari tried to stifle a laugh at your weak form sprawled clumsily on the floor. Your cheeks flushed deep in embarrassment even Giotto was laughing at you.

You dusted yourself grumpily as you straightened yourself up.

Giotto let out a light chuckle catching a glimpse of the funny expression plastered over your face. He wasn't laughing because you fell. He was laughing at the way your face made very interesting expressions that would always bring a smile upon his face.

You continued to spar with Asari.

He smiled slowly at your determination as he rubbed his chin gently with the back of his hand. He slowly walked towards you passing the small pond.

Asari stopped you with one final spar as your sword flew towards Giotto. ' Giotto..Watch out!..' You said shouting running towards him.

He smiled at you once again as he nonchalantly caught the handle of the sword. He twisted it around gracefully while you watched in awe as he casually gave it back to you.

He let out a chuckle after seeing the awestruck expression on your face. You clamped shut your mouth as you beamed at him suddenly.

He mentally gasped staring contentedly at the expression on your face; your smile.

He sighed slowly under his breath after staring at your delicate lips tugged into a light smile. You waved your hands in front of him oblivious to his thoughts.

'Yeah..I'll be going now..Train hard..' He said patting your head softly as he turned on his heel , his coat wavering in the air.

You stared at him in confusion as you proceeded to walk towards a smiling Asari. Asari motioned for you to stay while he slowly headed towards the leaving Giotto.

He slowly placed his hand on Giotto's shoulder causing Giotto to smile as they both headed off towards the living room.

You rubbed the back of your head in confusion as you sat slowly in front of the pond waiting for Asari's return.

Giotto and Asari walked side by side as they entered the lone room.

Giotto sat down slowly against the armchair clutching the free wine glass in his hand. Asari sat right after him smiling suspiciously at Giotto.

'What?...' said Giotto smiling while he leaned back against the chair.

' Isn't it time you told Ms.[Name] the truth..' He said slowly smiling at him. Every one of the guardians knew about this.

'Tell her what?.' He said incoherently lazily spinning the wine in his glass. He lifted his gaze towards the still smiling Asari.

'You're fond of that girl…' He said slowly while Giotto abruptly stopped the spinning.

The corners of his lips tugged into a light smile while he straightened himself.

'How did you know?' He said rubbing his chin lightly in astonishment.

Asari chuckled lightly while he replied ,'Lampo told me..'

'Well..how did he know?'

'Knuckle told him..'

'How did he know then?'

'Alaude told him..' He said chuckling.

'Well..how did he get to know?...I know G would never tell him…' said Giotto finding it rather amusing.

'Its just..G was going to tell [Name] that she was the luckiest girl in the world…well after throwing in a few insults-'

'G told [Name]?' blurted out Giotto while he immediately straightened himself.

'No..he didn't…But we want you to..' said Asari grinning innocently not aware of the mess he was getting into.

Well , it was about time he told you and he had to keep his name as boss now that all his guardians were aware of his infatuation.

G was probably dying until his boss actually confessed to the girl he likes.

Giotto sighed under his breath as he drew his fingers through his golden blonde hair.

He had to do it today. He needed a date for the upcoming ball anyway. He was feeling sorry for all the invitation's he was rejecting.

Well, because he only wanted you.

' Fine..' said Giotto casually while he smiled slowly. He fixed his collar quickly while he fixed the hem of his coat slowly.

He stared at the overjoyed Asari next to him.

He drank the wine slowly as he left the room with one wave of his coat.

You sighed under your breath while you lazily drew circles in the sky with your fingers. You had time to go back to your room and change and come back. Asari took so long.

'[Name]..' said a soft voice interrupting your thoughts.

You quickly straightened up realizing that it was Giotto. You hurriedly tucked the loose strands of your [h/c] behind your ear.

'The autumn leaves are beautiful this time of year…'

'Yeah…'

'Come with me for a walk…' He said slowly flashing you a smile. You nodded slowly in response as you walked beside him not realizing the fact that those words were in fact a very polite order.

You walked slowly beside him lifting your gaze towards the falling leaves of the trees you both were walking under.

'Your garden is more beautiful than before…' You said slowly smiling at him as you pointed towards the leaves.

The corners of his lips tugged into a light smile while he nodded silently without uttering a word.

He just wanted to hear your voice. It wasn't overly beautiful or extremely special it was just different. Your voice calmed him down. It was so soothing and most of all interesting.

He could listen to whatever you say..He wanted to listen to you so he could hear your voice endlessly.

'We're home alone today aren't we?...Well except for Asari but he's really nice so..' You said trudging to the now formed leaf piles as you let out a laugh.

He chuckled lightly as he brushed off the fallen leaves on his shoulder.

You are always the one who would initiate a conversation with him. And that's what he loved the most.

He loved it when you would talk only to him.

He loved your feeble attempts to make him laugh, the way you would crack up a joke and mostly the way you try to talk to him.

'We are..aren't we?...' He said slowly smiling at you. You looked towards him at the same time , your [e/c] orbs meeting with his steady gaze.

He smiled lightly at the sight of your [e/c] eyes. They were so mysterious to him..so interesting…so beautiful.

You instinctively lowered your gaze towards the ground as a light shade of pink dusted your cheeks.

'Ah…We can rest here..' He said holding you by the wrist as he led you towards the leaf covered bench oblivious to your blush.

The bench was placed directly under the biggest tree in his garden. It was breathtakingly beautiful especially in spring and autumn.

He slowly exhaled as he thought about the words he was going to use carefully. He turned towards you to spot you closing your eyes smiling while you inhaled the breeze.

He smiled softly while he brought the hidden strands of your hair front causing it to cascade down your cheek.

'Giotto?..'

He smiled once again as he picked the leaves embedded stubbornly within the strands of your [h/c] hair; your blush worsening by the second at every touch.

He exhaled again.

'[Name]….Would you like perhaps…to..go..to…' said Giotto stuttering while the confidence of his voice broke at the end.

A dark shade of pink dusted his cheeks forming a very visible blush on his face.

'Wait..you like me too?..' You squeaked out of happiness while you faced the flustered male.

Too?

'What do you mean too?'

Now it was your turn to blush.

'I…Well…It's like…' You stuttered trying to come to a conclusion of words. You never dreamed that this moment would actually come.

The man of your dreams was finally the man of your reality.

He sighed in relief under his breath like all the weights been taken off his shoulders.

' I have so much that I want to say….but…this is a start…'He said slowly while he tilted your chin towards him touching your lips softly with his.

The wind blew past the both of you as you drew your fingers through his hair deepening the kiss.


	6. Alaude

**A/N: OMG…Sorry…sorry so sorry that I couldn't update this story in a while…I had a lot of exams…****….But now its all over…XD…So you guys can keep requesting….And heres Alaude…ENJOY XD**

Alaude leaned back against the arm chair as his gaze strayed towards the hour glass.

The grains of sand trickled down slowly to the bottom dragging the seconds they were representing. He scoffed under his breath as he held his chin lightly.

This was just like you to be weak, pathetic as a result late.

Why did you take the mission in the first place?

The question that's been vexing his mind…..

Giotto forced a smile upon his face as he tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere besetting his grief stricken guardians.

Alaude grabbed the lone book off the table as he walked out the common room without uttering a word.

All heads turned towards the leaving man as they stared at him in confusion. What was he getting so worked up for?

Alaude drew his fingers through his hair in frustration as he walked in heavy strides towards the main staircase.

He couldn't understand what he was feeling right now and that's what frustrated him being a man who was so sure of himself.

He couldn't understand why his heart felt heavy all of a sudden?

It was like he cared; about you.

He shrugged his thoughts away as he gripped the cold railing of the staircase while he sat on the steps of the staircase.

He wasn't thinking about you. He was just denying the fact that he was thinking about you.

He flipped his book open as he started to read it where he was in a clear view of the front entrance. He would know you were safe then as soon as you walked through that door.

Then he wouldn't give a shit about you again.

Why did he care about you anyway? You were nothing at all. You meant absolutely nothing to him.

The door opened slightly with a creak as you trudged through heavily causing him to gaze at you emotionless.

Your [e/c] eyes wandered weakly to the top of the staircase as you caught a glimpse of Alaude seated there.

You exhaled weakly letting out a light whimper as the left side of your abdomen throbbed with pain. You gripped the handle of the duffel bag tightly as you steadily climbed the staircase holding onto the railing for support.

Alaude gritted his teeth together as his pride forced him to read on the useless words inscribed on the book while you walked right past him.

Your weak form blended into the darkness of the hallways while his mind pretended not to care while his heart told him otherwise.

He didn't want to admit that as soon as you walked through that door the weight he had felt on his heart lessened.

He didn't want to admit that only now he could breathe again.

'Well..I'm glad you're safe and that you completed your mission successfully..' said Giotto while the corners of your lips forced itself into a smile.

He was wrong alright. You barely completed the mission with your life still intact actually made you regret taking something that was higher than your level.

You were strong sure but not strong enough to get away unharmed because this mission wasn't for you in the first place; it was for Alaude.

Everybody thought that you forced the mission on to yourself to prove that you were strong, so that you won't be a burden to them anymore. Giotto denied you permission to go so did all the guardians but you stubbornly ran to the battle field.

They said no because they all considered you a part of their family, a person they did not want to lose. But no one knew that you did what you did out of love.

Alaude glanced over his shoulder as he spotted you heavily approaching him with your hands on your stomach.

You were hurt.

Your weakly breathing form showed fear, weakness but your [e/c] orbs showed something beyond words.

It was something he always felt drawn into.

Your [e/c] orbs showed courage, determination most of all success even though you looked like you had failed.

It frustrated him endlessly.

Why would you take a mission that was meant for him knowing that you were weak inside, knowing the fact that you would die trying?

You slowly stepped towards him as you placed your hand on the railing above his head. Tears of regret clouding your heart as you stared at the aloof guardian below you.

You just risked your life for him and he didn't even care whether you were even alive.

You miraculously held back your tears as you took few steps down the staircase.

He had to find out now before he would go insane thinking about you.

Alaude grabbed your wrist tightly pulling you towards his taller form .You whimpered in pain as the cold railing bashed against your back while you stared deep into the eyes of the man himself.

He smirked as he took in your delicate features one by one, your soft lips parted in fear, your [e/c] orbs staring into his, most of all the heat radiating from your wrist.

Why was he even thinking about you? Looking at you he realized you were nothing special but how did you succeed in filling the cloud guardian's thoughts most of the time.

He couldn't stop thinking about you to the point he'd go insane if he didn't see you.

'Why?...' He uttered between his teeth as he tightened the grip he had on your wrist.

You realized what this was all about. He was angry with you for taking his mission.

But you had to.

'I'm sorry Alaude but I had to-'

'Why?!..' He said sharply causing you to grasp the railing in fear.

'I'm sorry…..' You said quickly trying to shield the tears forming in your eye. He glared hard at you closing in on the space left in between you.

You could tell that he wasn't pleased with your answer.

Sorry..was all that you could say? That wasn't an option you had when he asked you.

He wanted a proper answer and you weren't giving him one and that irritated him.

'Okay….I did it because I had to…You were hurt..and if you went on the mission..you would've hurt yourself even more…' You blurted out as you lowered your head in shame.

He loosened the grip he had on your wrist while he stared expressionless at you.

You did it because he was hurt?

How did you know that he was hurt anyway when no one did?

Why would you do such a thing anyway?

Why would you care so much for him?

Why were you thinking about him so much that you were willing to die for him?

Why was he still thinking about you?

What were you doing to him?

He growled in frustration as he rammed you hard against the railing again. You held his arm instinctively causing him to wince lightly growling at you between his teeth.

'This is why…Your room is right next to mine Alaude….I know that's the reason why you always wear that thick trench coat..The last mission hurt your right arm…And you were just too proud to admit it…' You said bravely as letting go of his arm causing him to glare hard at you.

You noticed him like he had noticed you.

You cared about him and that just made him admire you even more.

Now that he realized that he finally had feelings for you…he was determined to make you his..which means that you should listen to every word he says…including no more missions that would end up hurting yourself; which would only cause more bothersome trouble to his heart.

Well because he loved you.

He drew his fingers through your [h/c] yanking it towards his lips while he grinded against you causing you to slam against the railing.

Your eyes widened in surprise not believing what was happening in front of you. He never even showed any sign of affection towards you even though you had loved him with all your heart.

He liked you.

You wrapped one arm around his neck as you placed your free hand on his cheek pulling him closer as you deepened the kiss causing him to smirk in realization that you loved him too.


	7. Reborn

He removed his crisp black coat as he placed it nonchalantly on the stone bench next to him. Reborn held the tip of his fedora pulling it over his eyes shielding the weak light emitting from the outdoor lamp post shadowing his eyes even further.

He came for one sole purpose only. He needed to get something straight.

He stared blankly his gaze fixed on the lit window where he saw you.

The sound of the bullet echoed through the hallways causing you to abruptly turn your head towards the nearby window while you absentmindedly forked the food on your plate.

You knew that sound anywhere.

He was back.

Reborn held the tip of his fedora as he lifted his gaze towards the large old pine tree in the garden. It was still there.

A cold breeze blew past his shoulders noiselessly as he shut his eyes slowly taking in the silence and the lazy darkness of his surroundings.

'Reborn!..' You said cheerfully throwing yourself to onto the man faced away from you. He was expecting you but not like this.

His feet stood firmly onto the ground bracing the sudden weight like it was nothing. His face bore the same blank expressionless emotions but his mind was far from it.

His mind was racing with endless thoughts about you. Reborn's lips formed a thin line as he suppressed his thoughts like he had always done to remain calm and not go crazy over you.

He could feel the warmth of your skin against his and that just made it worse.

The closeness of the surprise hug wasn't helping either, it made his mind wander off to places it shouldn't have.

There you did it again.

You were the only one who took him by surprise; it was dangerous enough to make his heart race whenever he saw you.

He was thinking about you and he had to do something about it.

'You shouldn't be so friendly with me, [Name]..' He said monotonously his face bearing no emotions even though body involuntarily stiffened under you.

You mentally winced realizing your mistake as you slowly let go of him causing him to instinctively straighten out his shirt still faced away from you.

The reason he told you that was whenever he would feel you against him; his mind would always be distracted with endless thoughts about you.

He felt wanted.

That was the only difference when he mentioned those words to you.

He mentioned those words to others because he only wanted to be held by you even though he would never show it, even though he would never admit it.

He could never stop thinking about you.

Reborn turned on his heel his coat wavering in the air as he slug his hands into his pocket casually facing you for the first time since he returned.

Your eyes widened in surprise as you gaped at the man in front of you. You couldn't even believe he was the same person you spent all your childhood with.

That annoying, irritating person that always picked on you for no reason whatsoever.

You always repelled each other in everything during your childhood. You hated him and he despised you.

Everyone thought that you two were brother and sister instead of just visiting friends.

You thought he was ugly, he thought you were ugly and the worst part was the fact that he would say it directly to your face.

But as you started to grow, you couldn't help but think differently of him. He was like a brother to you and even he oblivious to you thought of you the same way.

He annoyed and teased you less, instead he completely ignored you and that just irritated you even more.

But what you didn't know was the fact that he was actually listening to every single word you said even though he pretended to ignore you.

But as the both of you started to grow, the time that you two spent together reduced as he would always go away on a mission while you stayed at home forbidden to leave your family grounds.

The time you spent together with him reduced, so you learned to treasure the times you had left with him whenever he returned.

Maybe he was always like this but you never noticed it until now..Reborn was actually attractive.

You mentally slapped yourself as you tried to shrug off the feelings that have now resurfaced now that you saw him again.

You didn't want to get hurt again. You never wanted to get attached to a person like that in the end to only end up hurting yourself.

You couldn't tell what he was thinking anyway. He would rarely show any emotions in fact you couldn't even tell whether he liked you or not.

You sighed under your breath turning away from him knowing that he would never have the same feelings that you harbored towards him.

Reborn lifted his gaze towards yours. Why did he want you of all people?

He stared at you intently taking in your delicate features. You were nothing compared to his others but he fell for who you were and not how you looked.

Maybe that's the he was never happy with the other four. You were the one he wanted all along

'You know Reborn….Father wants me to get to know at least one of the courters…' You said bitterly while Reborn unconsciously gripped his pistol tightly.

You had grown to trust Reborn entirely just like he had trusted you with all his famiglia problems.

You had courters?

You were just his 'friend' nothing more nothing less.

Then why couldn't he think straight around you?

He was the one who was always popular with the ladies.

He clicked the safety trigger waiting patiently for the names of the courters to come out so that he could end them all permanently.

He would never love you the way you had for the past years. You knew that he didn't even care about you because he would always leave without saying goodbye.

And it would always seem like he would never return.

You got so used to it that you would always greet him heartily whenever he would return without caring about a thing.

You didn't care anymore whether he left without saying goodbye; you just prayed that he would return.

And he always did; just like he had today.

'I'll…be going….I'll talk to you in the morning..'You said as you bit your lower lip trying to hold back the tears that were stubbornly trying to fall.

Reborn grabbed your wrist stopping you abruptly while your [h/c] locks swished past your face involuntarily.

'I won't be here in the morning [Name]..' He said slowly still gripping your hand while you stood still faced away from him.

He was leaving again.

You couldn't take it anymore. You shrugged off his hand letting the tears stream down your face as you finally took in the words that came out of his mouth.

He would always leave always ending up hurting you in the end.

You felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your waist stopping you from leaving as they pulled you closer towards his form.

'Let go of me Reborn!..' You said trying to squirm away from his tight hold.

'I'm stronger than you…There's no point and you know that…' He said slowly holding you against him. You stopped struggling as you started to break down in front of him.

Your feelings were so obvious to him.

Why did he feel about you this way anyway?

He didn't want to. Love was just a distraction for him; in his case a big one.

He couldn't afford to be distracted.

He knew that he was holding back the love he had for you in years but his suppressed love had ignited now that he had returned home; where you were.

He didn't want to fall in love. His profession forbade him.

But his heart couldn't hold back anymore.

He couldn't bear to leave you alone with anymore courters.

'You're leaving Reborn…again….so-'

'So..Come with me…'

Your eyes widened in shock as you turned to face him.

'What?...' You exclaimed in surprise contrasting with the blank expression on his face.

There you go again showing him that you care to the point that he couldn't resist you anymore.

The corners of your lips tucked into a gentle smile causing him to abruptly look at the ground. He couldn't bear to see your smile again.

Your smile would always leave him breathless and most of all confused.

His lips crashed against yours without any warning while he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you even closer towards him before he could have any second thoughts.

You kissed him back fearing that this might be another one of your dreams. There was no way that this could be true.

He abruptly pulled back as he stared into your [e/c] orbs.

'Wasn't it obvious?...I knew that you had a crush on me since forever..I never told you that I had too..' He said slowly but confidently while you blushed furiously in embarrassment.

'So come with me to Japan…[Name]…'He said slowly pulling you closer towards him. You nodded cheerfully kissing his lips passionately while he kissed back.

It's about time.

Reborn wrapped his arms around your waist while one hand pointed his pistol towards the cowering courter behind you.

He was a hitman after all and you now officially belonged to him and only him forever.


	8. Hayato Gokudera

**A/N: And here's the much awaited Gokudera…Happy New Year to my readers…Love you all…Enjoy XD**

A cold breeze blew past you as you adjusted the strap of your bag lightly over your shoulder. You huddled closer to your jacket while you walked nonchalantly on the pavement.

'Hey..You…Wait…'

Shit..Stalker.

You lowered your gaze towards the floor as you hurried quickly through the crowd apologizing to the passers-bys while you brushed against them.

'Oi!...Woman…[Name]…I can't be bothered to run behind you…'said a familiar voice as you finally peered behind catching a glimpse of the silver haired male panting in front of you.

He lifted his gaze towards your [e/c] orbs while you sighed in relief.

'I'm so glad it was you….Hehe…Wait why are you following me?' You asked him raising your eyebrow slightly.

'Ack...I didn't want to anyway….Judaime forced me to walk you home…He was worried about you…' He mumbled shoving his hands into his pocket.

'Oh..okay…I'm alright now…My house is nearby anyway….I'll see you later then?...' You said smiling lightly at him while you turned away from him.

'Wait…..Judaime told me to walk you home..And that's exactly what I'll do..So let's walk quickly woman..' He sputtered quickly grabbing your wrist tugging you along with him.

He had to calm down.

Gokudera bit his lower lip in determination while the grip he had on your hand tightened involuntarily.

Judaime told him to walk you home safely and that's exactly what he was going to do; But was it only because he had to?

For some reason, he felt that protecting you and the Tenth was his sole duty.

He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to you.

He shrugged away his idle thoughts as he pulled you closer to him while he slowed down his pace.

'Umm…Gokudera?...'

He winced abruptly gripping your hand even tighter.

Why did you have to say his name?

He didn't know how you did it but every time your lips uttered his name, he had to turn around and meet your gaze.

He had to feel that fluttery feeling in his stomach every time you were near; But why you of all people?

Why were you the only one who got him thinking so much?

'Gokudera!...'

You were saying his name again. He couldn't take it anymore. His mind was filled with endless thoughts about you.

But if he ignored you then he wouldn't think about you anymore.

And that's exactly what he did.

He ignored your constant pleas of attention. Your voice was such a distraction.

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders as he walked quickly trying to get you home faster. He couldn't afford to be distracted by you.

Judaime needs his utmost attention and determination.

But he couldn't get you home soon well because part of him wanted to spend more time with you alone and this was the perfect excuse.

And he also wanted to hold your hand even longer.

'Gokudera!...' You screamed at him shrugging your hand away from him.

He glared hard at you angered at the fact that you actually let go of his hand and he was also getting late. He didn't want to worry Judaime.

'Here….Why weren't you listening to me?...And the grip you had on me was so hard….We were walking in the wrong way all this time….My house is that way..' You said pointing in the opposite direction.

'Oh…S-stupid woman….Now I'm going to get late…'

'So go for all I care!...Before you came I was right next to my house..You're the one who practically grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street….'

The sky rumbled overhead as the clouds relieving the water they had held inside cutting your conversation short.

'Great….Now I'm getting wet…And what's the time now?...' You mumbled incoherently to yourself while you walked past him blankly.

'Oi..Woman..You're going to catch a cold….Stay here until the rain ends…' He said coming behind you pulling you towards the lone bus stand shelter by the collar of your shirt.

'Jeez..Why do you care anyway?...You just blasted the hell out of me?..And broke my hand…' You slowly heading towards the right side of the shelter as the rain grew heavier.

Gokudera headed towards the left side leaving a considerable amount of distance in between the both of you.

He didn't know why he cared in the first place. He was just worried about you like you would worry about him.

But he just didn't want to show it.

He didn't want to admit it especially to you.

'Tch…Judaime must be worried…Why couldn't he just let you walk alone?..' He snapped at you from afar while you rolled your eyes at him.

This was good. That line actually made conversation now that he was alone with you. He knew that talking about Judaime would always work.

He lifted his gaze towards your form leaned contently against the pillars. He watched you puff out your breath slowly while your [e/c] orbs stared endlessly at the rain.

Your [e/c] orbs were the first thing he woke up to that day. He still couldn't get it off his mind. It mesmerized him.

Ever since that day he always wanted to know more about you, he wanted to know what they were hiding.

He wanted to know it all.

What were you doing to him?

He was thinking too much about you.

You brought your hand to your nose lightly as you let out a sneeze ruffling the water off your [h/c] locks.

'I told you you'll catch a cold…' He laughed mockingly while your eye twitched in annoyance.

'Whatever- '

His smart words were cut off as he sneezed squinting his eyes together.

You let out a laugh heartily at the sneezing male in front of you.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes ready to throw anything at you but he stopped.

He saw you laugh.

He was the one who made you laugh and you were so beautiful.

'S-shut up..Woman…' He snapped at you in an oblivious attempt to cover up the visible shade of pink dusting the side of his cheeks.

You smiled at him slowly while you turned your gaze away from him. He scoffed under his breath focusing his gaze away from you as well.

'Hey..You….You're kinda cute when you laugh….What do you say..We go-'

You abruptly turned towards the speaker because you couldn't even believe your ears. Gokudera was asking you out.

But you were wrong.

It wasn't Gokudera but someone you didn't even know.

'Oh….You're talking to me..Err….No..Sorry..'

Gokudera watched intently as the group of boys crowded next to you filling the gap that was once between you.

Their voices were clouded by the heavy rain and so was yours.

You two were growing even more apart.

You laughed nervously tucking the loose strands of your [h/c] locks behind your ear.

Gokudera growled under his breath while his fingers clenched into a fist instinctively.

'Oh..Come on….I'll treat you…Let's go..' said the guy holding your shoulders gently while you smiled gently at him protesting continuously while you held onto the post beside you.

Before you could protest any more, a familiar hand slapped away the foreign hand on your shoulder glaring mercilessly at the crowd of boys.

'Oi…The woman said no…So leave her alone…Before I blow your heads off…'said Gokudera standing in front of you protectively obstructing your view.

You peered over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the laughing crowd now in front of you.

'Hahaha..Blow us up….You hear that guys?...This shortie is threatening us…Why do care about her anyway?..Ah yeah..Guys like you..Protecting cute girls ah?'

The glare he had on his face worsened as he pulled out two sticks of dynamite attempting to throw it at them. You sighed slowly under your breath.

'Don't…' You said slowly placing your hand gently on his shoulder causing him to wince involuntarily out of surprise.

You held him.

And that's all he was thinking at that point.

His mind was blank. He was distracted, distracted enough to lose focus, taking the direct punch that came at him as he staggered back.

'Hayato!...You!..How dare you punch him?...How dare you lay a finger on him?...He was just holding back because I asked you to…But now I hope he beats the hell out of you… ' You yelled continuously screaming obscenities at them.

Gokudera smiled weakly while you stared at him in surprise so did the others.

Why was he laughing?: because right in front of him, you showed him what he loved most about you.

You cared for him. You always cared for him no matter how mean he was to you.

You still cared.

'Haha…Why do you care anyway?...Who is he to you-'

'Boyfriend…'Gokudera completed blankly withdrawing his sticks of dynamite while he stood proudly in front of you.

You nearly choked hearing the words that came out of his mouth.

He could have said 'friend', but why did he say 'boyfriend'?

You shrugged away your thoughts cursing the fact that you were over thinking.

'Oh…He's your boyfriend…Well you never mentioned a boyfriend before flirting with us…Wow...I guess you really are a-'

'Why you…She's not like that….I'm going to make you eat your words….'

Before you could do or say anything, an explosion filled the lone shelter knocking a warm form against your chest.

After the smoke cleared you realized it was him.

'Gokudera…Are you okay?...Why are you so careless?..You didn't have to-'

'S-shut up woman…I'll do what I want….They can't get away with saying those stuff about you..Disgusting bastards…' He mumbled grumpily under his breath while you laughed weakly at him from above.

'You're there to heal me every time anyway…' He muttered his inner thoughts out loud inaudibly.

You let out a sigh of relief wrapping your arms around him while you rested happily on his chest.

'Oi..W-woman…G-Get off me!...' He stuttered the blush on his face worsening by the second while he placed his hand unconsciously on your head cradling you towards him.

You smiled lightly at him while you placed your hands gently on his chest staring at him with your [e/c] orbs.

He mentally gasped staring at your slightly parted lips before placing his lips softly against yours taking you by surprise.

Your eyes widened in shock as you stared at the closed eyelids of the silver haired male. He abruptly pulled back realizing that you weren't kissing him back.

'G-Gokudera…You like me?...But how?..When-'

'Tch…Don't make me say it loud so woman…You know it anyway…I wouldn't k-kiss you otherwise…'He snapped at you turning his gaze away from you desperately trying to cover the blush that was creeping upon his face.

The corner of your lips tucked into a light smile as you drew your fingers through his silver hair, pulling him back into a passionate kiss.

Gokudera wrapped his arms around your waist deepening the kiss that was shared by two content souls in the lone bus shelter.

The sun peered from its hiding place rejuvenating the air with warmth, like the cheeks of the flustered male in front of you.

He smiled unknowingly melting the defenses he had placed around his heart.

Because it was you.

He had finally found someone who he could trust and he could always be loyal to.

That's all he was lacking trust.

Because for the first time ever, he was glad to be alive.

Because he finally felt loved.


	9. G

**A/N: Hehe..I finally finished G..Took me like ages and I'm supposed to be doing English homework..*sigh*…**

**I really liked this one..It's so fluffy!...^_^.(Biased view XD)…OMG..I can't believe that I wrote silver in one part..*facepalm*..I guess I was thinking about macking on Gokudera instead of G…*blush blush*..But I still love you G.**

**I fixed it though ^_^**

**Don't forget to review please and request the next character. **

The warm papers that smelled of ink rustled beneath your fingers as you held the pile close to your chest.

You sighed under your breath, sweat beading on your forehead as you gently pushed open the door absentmindedly reading the heavy words inscribed on the paperwork.

'Giotto..I brought your paperwork..' You said slowly ruffling the pile to find the correct one as you laid it down on his table.

He nodded slowly sipping the morning tea that was made especially for him while he spread the papers that were within his reach.

'And for you…G…' You said turning towards the corner hoping to catch a glimpse of the storm guardian.

'Umm..Where's G?...' You asked glancing across the room as the man would never stray away from his beloved Primo.

Giotto abruptly choked on his tea while he struggled to straighten himself out.

'He's not here…As you can see…I think I saw him with Knuckles..' He said forcing a smile onto his face while he lightly dabbed the corners of his lips.

How could he tell you where G. was?

You smiled back at him while you headed towards the other guardians.

'Have you seen G.-'

'I have no idea where he is to the extreme!...Thank you for the paperwork' said Knuckles as he hurried away from you.

Where was he?

One by the one, the stack of paperwork reduced steadily as you distributed it among the remaining guardians.

'Asari!...I can't find G. anywhere!...' You blurted out barging into Asari's room.

'[Name]-chan…Didn't the others tell you?...Silly [Name]..He's in his room…' said the rain guardian chuckling to himself.

You sighed in relief as you headed towards his room hugging the last stack of paperwork towards you.

'G…' You said tapping on his door gently while you lowered your gaze towards the last paperwork you held in your hands.

You waited.

And you waited.

There was no answer.

'Oi..G..Open up!..'

You waited again.

And there still was no answer.

'That's it..I'm coming in…' You said stubbornly gripping the door knob within the curve of your fingers while you turned it gently.

G. raised his head lightly instinctively as he heard the door open to catch a glimpse of you walking in.

He groaned under his breath; Oh God..Anyone but you.

'Tch..Woman…Whatever you do..Don't close the door…' He muttered weakly raising his head while you absentmindedly closed it behind you.

He heard the door latch creak shut with a clack while you beamed at him.

'Bastard..Woman..Now you're stuck here with me!...' He shouted at you mustering up all his strength only to release a cough that he had been holding back.

'What do you mean I'm stuck?..' You said smiling as you tried to tug open the door.

Why were you smiling at a time like this?

You tugged the door repeatedly as you started to panic.

'Oi..Woman!...Don't break the door!...It only opens from the outside!...Thats why I told you not to close the door…Stupid idiot…' He muttered at you sending a few curses at you under his breath.

He could've escaped if you had left the door open. Why couldn't you just listen to what he was saying?

He slouched back into his pillow grumpily as he lifted the covers over his head. He could've broken the door if he wanted to.

But he couldn't because he was just too sick to move.

But now there was another reason not to.

You placed the papers on his desk while you peered across the room. His windows were fully open letting the sunlight in, showing off the dust particles that enveloped his room.

The man himself was now sprawled out on the bed tucked under the heavy mattress that he held over him.

He heard you.

He heard your footsteps as you walked around his room unaware of the fact that he was sick.

Just hearing your footsteps to him was a distraction especially in his room.

The thoughts that wandered idly into his head were unforgivable, but most of all embarrassing because they were about you.

Everything was about you.

You would always get worried easily whenever someone in the family got hurt or injured. You didn't show it all the time but when it was needed you would pour your heart out.

He didn't want to worry you.

He abruptly started to cough dryly while you instinctively turned towards him. He wouldn't stop coughing.

His eyes widened as he felt weight on his shoulders.

He straightened himself up as he leaned against the bed post taking the glass of water from your hand weakly.

Your hands brushed against each other, while your [e/c] orbs widened while a shade of pink lightly dusted his cheeks.

'G...You're burning up!...No wonder they didn't tell me where you were…How dare they lock a sick person in a room alone..' You muttered obscenities under your breath while you steadily placed your hand on his forehead while the storm guardian grunted shoving your hand away.

'I'm not sick. Woman…Now leave me alone!..' He said grumpily snucking back under the covers.

But he was glad you cared.

'Just shut up G…I'm locked up here too..The least I can do is to help you-'

'Yeah..You can help me by handing over the paperwork..I'll finish signing them..' He said mockingly while he squinted his nose lightly.

'No!..You are not going to work in that condition..Now I know why they locked you up..You were trying to force yourself to work weren't you?...Then Giotto locked you up here..' You said smirking while he glared hard at you, his eye twitching in annoyance.

'I' . . .' He said pronouncing each word carefully as he tugged the thick sheets off him as he attempted to get down.

He really was going to kill you, just because he was attracted to you didn't mean that he had to hold back his short temper.

And he was not attracted to you.

G. placed his feet firmly on the ground only to hurl absentmindedly towards the ground.

'G.!..' You exclaimed in shock rushing towards the fallen guardian.

He grumbled under his breath while you struggled to support him back to the bed. He wanted to you to hold him but not like this.

'G…Don't strain yourself..'You said slowly putting under your breath while you slowly helped him back.

'Tch…I can do it myself…' He snapped at you leaning against the bed frame contently.

'Did you take any medication or something-'

'Yes!...The Primo called the doctor in the morning and he told that I needed bed rest..So leave me be woman!..' He yelled at you facing away from you.

Why would he never let you help him?

He watched you from the corner of his eye headed dejectedly towards the locked door. He groaned under his breath placing his hands frustratingly on his face.

Great..Now he made you sad or mad. He couldn't really tell.

'Giotto!...Knuckles!..Anyone!...I'm locked in here with G.!...' You yelled loudly banging the door while G. winced at every slam you gave the door.

'[Name]!...[Name]…Woman..They can't hear you-'

'I don't care!..I need to get away from you!...'

You needed to get away from him.

Practically living with them for many years you shouldn't have got angered at G's reactions because that's who he was but it was a pain.

You loved him and that's why his meaningless insults hurt you. It wasn't something you could just brush off like Asari or ignore like Knuckles.

You cared about him.

He sighed under his breath. There was only one thing left to do now.

A lump formed in your throat as you turned the knob hurriedly for the fifth time while the tears slowly welled up in your eyes.

A repulsing choking filled the air as G. started to cough repeatedly using his hand desperately to cover it up.

Your anger was forgotten so was his. You rushed to his side grabbing the whole jug of water while you quickly forced it onto him.

He stared at you in shock while he quickly slugged it down suppressing his cough. He cleared his throat while you held his shoulder steady.

He stared at your [e/c] orbs as they calmed him down slowly abruptly causing him to look down.

Absentmindedly, against all the commotion you had seated comfortably on his bed right next to him.

And that's when he realized; that you were too close.

Your thighs brushed against his, your hands were still on his shoulder, his thoughts were close to yours as well.

He was thinking about you again.

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against your cheek while you stared in awe at the pink haired male.

'W-W-What?...B-but-'

'Tch..It's my appreciation woman!...Take it or leave-'

His smart words were cut off when your lips crashed against his carving for more than a cheek kiss, because it took this long for him to finally admit that he liked you.

And so did you.

Your fingers drew through his pink hair, entwining it between your fingers while he lowered his hands instinctively onto your waist.

He tightened the grip he had on your waist pulling you closer towards him while you straddled him giving him the leverage he needed to close the space that was somehow left in between the both of you.

You lowered your hands down to his toned chest running your fingers while he rested his head against the bed rest.

G. finally realized what was happening causing him to abruptly pull away from your lips breathlessly while you stared at him in confusion.

'Oi!..Woman!..There was a reason why I kissed you on the cheek-'

'B-but..A cheek kiss when you finally confessed-'

'Oi!..Woman!..That's not what's important..I didn't want you to catch it too..' He mumbled the last part incoherently under his breath while you smiled knowingly at him.

'Okay..G..I'll kiss you again when you're all better-'

'Tch..T-that's not what I meant..' He said stuttering while a very visible shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

You gently kissed his cheek while he still mumbled under his breath.

You leaned against his shoulder interlinking his hands together with yours.

Giotto carefully climbed up the staircase with suspicion. It was too quiet especially the fact that G. was locked in a room and you were nowhere to be found.

Giotto latched his fingers on the handle as he lightly turned it, the door creaking open. Maybe it was time to let him out.

He peered through the side of the door, a curve already forming on his lips.

Sprawled out on the bed, you were sleeping alongside him; his arm snaked around your waist protectively while you rested contently against his chest.

The Primo smiled lightly while he slowly left the door slightly ajar gleaming at the fact that you two finally got together before heading back to his duties.

Maybe G. did deserve some time off with you.

G. opened one eye lightly holding you closer against him grumbling about the fact that the door was finally unlocked.

Maybe a little more rest wouldn't hurt, but only if it was with you.


	10. Fon

**A/N: Hahah..I finished Fon….finally..*sigh*..Sorry I was updating my other stories…Request the next character please…So far Bel and Mukuro are leading actually :3**

The rods clanked together as it hit upon impact simultaneously. Fon smiled warmly at you while he bowed lightly placing his weapon in his other hand.

You bowed lightly not in respect but in impulse while you smiled chirpily at him.

'How was that Master Fon?...'

'Well…Its an improvement than before..So I'm happy with you..' He said slowly while you beamed at him taking him by surprise.

He loved that smile of yours, he loved the fact that he could see it every day but the sad truth was the fact that nothing could last forever.

The training time that he had with you reduced because you were getting better and there was no use for extra training.

Why did he have to be so honest?

Why couldn't he gather the courage to make you stay longer: but then it would be the wrong thing to do.

Because he would be lying then.

It wasn't proper and he would just be cheating you then, you shouldn't have to be a victim of his selfish desires.

It was his fault for being too kind.

You sighed regretfully under your breath while you stared sadly at the man who had been training you for many years now.

He was your best friend and everything to you, because he was the one who believed in you through it all.

'Fon..I brought Mapo Topa….' You said giggling at the funny name of the Chinese delicacy. It instantly brought a smile upon his face while he gently placed his weapon on the ground.

'Where is it?..[Name]..' He said smiling sweetly while he glanced around the garden.

You let out a chuckle causing him to stop and stare oblivious to you. His throat grew dry while a smile formed naturally on his lips when he heard you laugh.

It was something that calmed him down every time. It stopped him from making rash decisions instead calm and well thought out ones.

'It's over there…' You said dragging him along to the carefully made out spot under shady tree.

Fon offered to you first but then you refused.

'I don't like too much spice…' You said cheekily while he nodded knowingly.

You would always bring him what he liked and never what you liked; sometimes he wondered why you actually did that.

Why you cared about him more than you cared about yourself?

He quietly munched the Topa in guilt while he stared at your smiling face.

The guilt was killing him, he had to finish the whole Topa because you brought it for him but the sad fact was that you didn't even buy anything for yourself.

And here he was thinking of actually telling you that you need more training.

So that he could spend more endless hours with you; hours that he was going to miss.

He wanted to spend more time with you but he didn't want to trouble you by asking, by making you waste your time with him.

Obviously you would never have the same feelings he had for you.

Or so he thought.

He was too kind to tell you and also the fear of rejection, the question of 'what if?'

What if you rejected him and then the atmosphere between the two of you would get awkward then.

It would get uncomfortable because it would risk the relationship as friends you two had.

But then what happened to faith, bravery and courage?

He would be throwing away the little chance he had if you maybe liked him.

What if you start to like someone else, someone more preferable?

Fon clenched his fist absentmindedly while he thought about the possibility of you with someone else just the possibility.

What if he saw you with another and the only reason it happened was because of his inability to exactly tell you how he really felt about you.

Just to keep your friendship safe; but what if you just liked him as a friend because he was kind nothing else.

'Master Fon..Is something wrong-'

'Hmmm…Oh…Nothing…Nothings wrong..It's just that…No…Nothing..' He said forcing a smile on to his face so that you wouldn't worry anymore.

He just didn't want you to worry; he would endure the suffering he had to feel just to see you smile.

'No..Fon…You aren't okay-'

'It's just that….You're growing up so fast..I remember growing up with you..Teaching you and now….Look at how you've grown…' He said chuckling bitterly to himself.

'Fon..You were always my friend even before you were assigned to tutor me….I'm not going to leave you..My trainings not done and-'

'You're done [Name]..I have nothing else left to teach you…Today's our last day together…..'

'….Fon you are my best friend…I'm not going to leave you just because the trainings done and we can still spend time together as friends..'

Fon bitterly smiled while he heard the words 'friend' from your mouth. Those words just proved that you didn't like him the way he liked you.

You stared at Fon questioningly. Why was he trying so hard to hide it?

That he wanted you to leave.

'Am I a trouble to you, Fon?..I know that you refused to teach me in the beginning even though you were my friend and-'

'Wait..How do you-'

'Reborn told me yesterday..But that's not the point….That shows that you didn't want me…' You said slowly while you bitterly looked away from his gaze.

'No..That's not what I meant-'started Fon quickly because he knew that you had misunderstood the situation.

'No..Fon..You don't have to be so nice to me…Just admit that I was hopeless in the beginning…But I worked hard to prove you wrong…To prove that I am worthy of you-….I meant your teachings…' You said stuttering while a blush formed on your cheeks oblivious to the male in front of you.

'No..[Name]..Now listen…..The only reason I didn't want to tutor was because I didn't want you as my student…'

'That's even worse Fon…I knew you were just being kind-'

'[Name]….That's because I like you..' He blurted out quickly. His cheeks heated up lightly while the blush worsened dusting his cheeks with a visible blush after he finally realized what he had said.

'That long..Why didn't you tell me?...' You stared at him in awe while you quickly blabbered lamely.

'It was impossible to tell you..Because I know that you will never like me of all people-'

'Fon…' You said lightly silencing him while he finally gazed into your [e/c] orbs.

Before he could say anything, you brought your lips to his while you gently kissed the raven haired male taking him by surprise.

You pulled back quickly while you brought your hand to your lips covering the smile that was now spreading on your face.

Fon gently chuckled while the blush he had on his face worsened but nevertheless he held your hand gently.

He would've never thought that you of all people liked him.

That you liked him too.

'Finally…You're mine..' He said softly kissing the top of your palm making the grin spread even more on your face.

'Only mine..'


	11. Mukuro Rokudo

**A/N: Here you go..A confession Mukuro style..*clicks tounge*…Heheh…Hope you like it xD**

Running away from death, that's all you thought about.

You wanted to live, what everyone wanted to do but then now it was too late.

But running away was stupidity, because everyone knows death is inevitable; that you could never escape from the clutches of death.

You heavily breathed in while you quickly glanced over your shoulder praying to god that they weren't following you.

Your feet splashed against the stray puddles rippling them as the pavement glistened in the darkness making your feet feel cold.

The gust of wind blew heavily against you, causing you to huddle contently against the haven of your jacket. Your [h/c] locks splattered against your face while you proceeded to run away as fast as you could.

You needed to get away.

They told you, everyone told you that this wasn't meant to be, that there had to be another reason why he did it.

Your own stubbornness got the better of you but there was no reason to actually believe them. What did they know about him?

No one knew about him more than you three did.

You grew up together with him and not only that why would you believe some strangers that you recently met over the person who had practically raised you with his capability.

Even though Mukuro Rokudo was just a few years older than you, he still raised you.

But now you regret everything. You wished you listened to him; you wished you listened to the Vongola Guardians'.

You wished you listened to them when they took you in after what he did.

But that was all over now because they cared for you after what he did but you still chose not to listen and that was the cause of your downfall.

You panted heavily placing your hands on your knees while you stopped quickly desperately trying to catch your breath.

His footsteps grew louder as they approached you calmly and steadily almost as if he knew that he would be able to catch you; that you would stop.

You glanced over shoulder while you continued to run receiving stray looks from all the vagrant people in the night.

They were ironically safer than him. If they caught you, at least you would know what they were planning to do, at least you could run away, you were strong, but with him there was no telling what he would do, and there was absolutely no escape.

Why were you running away from him?

What did he ever do to you anyway?

He watched you running like there was no end, breathing like you were at the brink of death but why?

Why did you run away from him, what was he going to do to anyway? You should've known that he would never hurt you without a proper reason to.

You lived with him long enough.

He remembered the day he met you. You barely learned how to walk when they abandoned you with him.

You were no use to him then but still he had to care because you showed that you cared. You were the only person who openly showed him that you cared but that's what toddlers do.

He was one as well but just the thought of someone actually caring for him made him feel better until he cared too much for his own good.

He knew he was still five when he realized that he was too emotionally attached to you. He had to get rid of you somehow otherwise you would be Mukuro's one weakness.

He regarded you as a sister but still he cared too much to even say that you were just his toy, his play thing.

He abandoned you and then they took you in.

The Estraneo family.

They were perfect for you, they were everything you needed. They were not caring but at least they provided you with food, proper clothing, and sanitation.

That was of course until they let power get the better of them. They weren't even worth living anymore and then he came and took you away with two of your new friends, Ken and Chikusa.

But he didn't kill the family in front of you, you would never look at him the same again and of course he couldn't live with the guilt then.

But even you knew that Mukuro wasn't entirely a good man neither was he entirely bad. You never saw his bad side because he never showed it to you.

He cared too much. He never killed in front of you and he never will.

You wiped away the tears that were stubbornly streaming down your face, the emotions that you so desperately wanted to hide.

But now you were showing everything, you were crying in front of him.

'[Name]…Why are you running from me-'

'Stop it!...Go away..I know what you want..You don't have to pretend to be nice to me anymore!..' You snapped at him while you forced your legs to move forward even when they didn't want to.

That was it; the last straw.

He had shown enough kindness towards you until now. The only reason he allowed you to run, the only reason he cared enough to let you get a head start was because it was you.

You glanced over your shoulder while you leaned heavily against the stray wall hoping that he didn't see you that he gave up on you.

You turned around abruptly colliding with his cold, lean figure. His lips tugged into a light smirk while he let out a dark chuckle.

'Enough now…' He said slowly with a light playful smile on his face. You pushed away from him while you struggled to escape from the tight grip he had on your wrist.

He let out a light chuckle while he slammed you against the wall keeping your wrists firmly on it. He bent down to your neck while he exhaled lightly making his warm breath fall against your sensitive skin.

You looked away allowing him even more access to your neck.

'Why are you running away from me, my dear [Name]?...' He subtly whispered in your eye ever so slightly rubbing his cheek against yours.

You held your ground while you stubbornly ignored him.

He smirked slightly while he increased the grip he had on your wrists, while you let out a whimper in pain.

And that was enough to let you go.

You stared at him blankly while he released the grip, making your hands lip lightly at your sides.

'If I wanted to posses you, I would've done it a long time ago-'

'Yeah but you didn't need me then..You abandoned me with them and then you waited till I grew close to them..That I was close enough to him..Close enough to Yamamoto, all of them..You used me even though I trusted you with my life..' You yelled at him holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

His smirk dropped while he slowly brought out his trident from behind while he glowered against you. He brought the trident closer to your arm while you tried to squirm away from his grip, realizing what he wanted to do.

He ignored your protests while he let out his laugh, scraping your arm with it.

It wasn't even deep but still it was a cut.

He slowly let go of your hands while he brushed his palm against your cheek lightly causing you to instinctively look away.

'Kufufu..If I wanted to posses you I would've done it long ago..I don't need your help to get to him…Your useless to me…' He said slowly tucking your [h/c] strands behind your ear causing you to shiver involuntarily.

'The…only…reason why you're alive is,' He said slowly smirking at you while he gripped your hips tightly pulling you against his body enclosing the small space that was once between you.

'Because you belong to me..'He said playfully smiling while he tilted your chin towards him before capturing your lips with his.

You didn't even know whether you could actually believe what he was saying.

He slowly pulled apart while he stared at you in confusion.

'I don't belong to anyone especially not you…I'm not some toy you can throw away when you're bored or if it broke..and expect me to be there for you when you want me back all of a sudden…..' You snapped at him, the tears streaming down your face now.

He left you.

He left you when you needed him the most. You never did that to him.

You were there when he needed you the most, when he needed someone to just care for him, you were there but him.

He did nothing.

There was no reason for you to like him now.

'[Name]…..Whatever happens for a reason…Yeah I did all those stuff, I won't deny it…You of all people know that I'm not a good person…There was a reason why I did all those stuff…. A reason why I kept you with him…Tsuna would probably take care of you…That weak successor is strong even though he is weak hearted…I know that he would take care of you despite you being one of my subordinates ..When I was away…I wanted someone to take care of you better than those idiots, Ken and Chikusa...I went through all that trouble because I like you [Name]….You should have realized it by now….' He said covering your body with his while he embraced you genuinely.

You relaxed into his arms while you slowly held him back.

It felt so much better than the kiss, the simple sign of affection felt more genuine because of what he said.

It felt real.

You sobbed onto his shoulder while he tightened the grip he had around you sighing lightly. He had to fall for you.

You loved him, no matter how much you tried to deny it.

He loved you despite treating you like his pet.

This time, you wrapped your arms around his neck while you pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He smirked against your lips while he slowly kissed back.

He needed you just as much as you needed you.

Without you there would be no Mukuro Rokudo, only Mukuro-sama; the person who demanded respect from his illusionary powers.

He needed you to care for him and only him.

He needed you to hold him and only him.

The sole reason he wanted to posses you, was so that you, everything about you would only belong to him.


	12. Yamamoto Takeshi

**A/N:…Well this was cute xD..Hope you like this one….I enjoyed writing it :)….Naive Takeshi cuteness is brought out xD…**

Yamamoto stared gravely at his open locker before attempting to close the door. It creaked trying to close as he abruptly pulled it open staring at it once again.

He slowly carefully closed the door making sure that it wouldn't open anytime soon.

'Yamamoto Takeshi!...Get down to fields now!...It's your turn-'

'Coming, Coach!...'

The raven haired male jogged into the field waving his bat majestically in the air with a sudden air of confidence that he had received.

You said that he was really good in baseball. You said it. Out of all the people you said it.

He was pretty good but when he heard you saying, his confidence just boosted to a whole new level. His eyes wandered to the crowd of girls enthusiastically cheering his name.

You had to be somewhere there. You promised that you were going to be there. The corner of his lips tucked into a well crafted smile that made the cheering even louder if that was possible.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of adoration shown towards him. It was nice. Everyone was so nice.

He clutched the bat tightly in his hand as it fit perfectly within the curve of his fingers. The ball swerved its way to him giving him an easy homerun as he smashed the bat against it.

That should've been enough to impress you by showing off his baseball skills. He had to impress you. What if you thought that he was just showing off?

He didn't want you to think that. He was skilled, that's all he wanted you to think.

He wanted you to be impressed.

Takeshi ruffled his hair sprinkling the water droplets everywhere spiking up his hair slightly. The carefully wrapped flower bouquet that was now slightly scrunched hid behind his back as he cheerfully headed towards the audience.

His adoring fans greeting him with a loud applause while he couldn't help but goofily smile back.

'Good one, Yamamoto!...'

'That was great shot, Yama-kun!...'

The voices were overwhelming him with confidence but there was one voice that he needed to hear.

'Tch..I can't believe the opposing team was struggling against you, baseball idiot!..-'

'Gokudera-kun!...You did great, Yamamoto…'

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly grinning while Gokudera suspiciously peered behind his back.

'Hahah..Roses…Judaime..Look…He has roses behind his back!...What a girl…'

'Hahah..Yeah about that…Did anyone see [Name]?...These are for her…'

Gokudera nearly choked on his words at the straight forward attitude of the raven haired male, so did the others.

'Yamamoto..You liked [Name]?...Since when?...You never even-'

'Hahah..Tsuna…I don't know….I just…Hehe..' He said sheepishly bringing the roses that he held behind his back to everyone's view.

'Awww….Hiehi….So romantic..Tsuna-san…You should bring roses for Haru..' said Haru dramatically swooning providing Yamamoto the perfect moment to escape.

He just wanted to be alone.

He stared at the now half broken roses in which the thick stems had snapped into two. The cheery grin that he had on his face fell abruptly; he had tried so hard to keep the flowers safe from the morning until the evening of the baseball match that you promised to attend.

But you weren't there.

The road back home was desolate. He held the bouquet tightly in his hands as he slugged his duffel bag over his shoulder. The isolated pavement glistened under the moon light while he nonchalantly treaded on it.

Why didn't you come?

He stopped abruptly in his tracks pulling out his mobile phone from his right pocket. He pressed number three instantly dialing your number while he held it to his ear as he continued to walk.

The dialing tone was painful until you picked it up.

'Hello…'

'Ah hey..[Name]…Hey…It's Yamamoto…Why didn't you come?...You didn't see me hit the home run..The ball went so far…' He said chuckling while he forced a smile onto his face.

'That's great, Yamamoto…Sorry..Yeah I couldn't make it..I was a bit busy..'

'Ahaha…Okay…That's fine…Anyway..I have to tell you-'

'What?...That was so funny….Sorry Takeshi..You were saying?...Wait….Wait…..Hold on..'

The smile he had forced on his face fell even more when you put him on hold. You were laughing and talking to someone else.

What was the point?

'Yeah…Sorry…Yama..I call you later..Bye…Congrats on your win…'

'[Name]…Wait..'

The end tone played on the phone while he gravely stared endlessly in the background. He let out a chuckle while he put his phone back into his pocket.

Maybe you were busy. That's right you were busy.

You were too busy for him but he wasn't. He wanted to get this over with. He jogged along to your neighborhood that was a few blocks away from his.

He walked up to your house fixing his hair while he attempted to ring the bell. He couldn't do it. He had to rest.

His self esteem had fallen to a whole new level that would probably need therapy to fix.

'Hahah..She probably went somewhere with her friends….Girl friends….Hahah..Obviously….Not guy friends…Hehe..' He said chirpily while he headed towards his house.

'_Yamamoto..You liked [Name]?...Since when?...'_

Those words kept echoing in his mind. When did he exactly like you?

He couldn't even tell because he knew he liked you since forever. He always wanted to talk to you every day without fail.

He wouldn't even know it when his body would just rush towards you when he saw you. The way his lips would always curve into a huge grin when he saw you so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

The uncontrollable feeling that lurched in his stomach every time he saw you, every time he heard your voice, every time he heard you say his name.

He felt nervous. It was exactly how he felt before a baseball game, that undeniable feeling that ached in his heart that said he had to win.

He had to make you his. He had to win.

He hated the fact that he now had a chance of losing. You didn't come to the baseball game. You answered the phone late and then hanged up after just five seconds of talking.

He was losing if he didn't do something fast to win your affection.

He wanted to be the one to hold you.

He hated it when he was the last to make you laugh. He made you laugh but others had too.

Yes, he was jealous. He hated it when you talked to other guys and they made you laugh. You smiled at him the same way you smiled at them.

That particular part pissed him off, because it showed that you weren't giving him special treatment just because he was him.

He hated it when he saw someone else sitting next to you, taking his place when he came late to class. He tried so hard to laugh it off.

That's when he realized that he wanted you all to himself.

Yamamoto reached the back door of his home while he heavily pushed open the door.

'Takeshi…How was your match?...'

'It was good, old man!...I won…And I scored a homerun…' yelled Yamamoto from his room while he heavily placed the duffle bag and the roses on his bed.

The roses were damaged entirely, even the wrapping wasn't spared. Some of the petals in the corner had started to wither inducing a strong but unpleasant smell.

Yamamoto rested his head against the wall as he attempted to lightly bash it repeatedly. You hated him.

You didn't talk to him properly at all today and that was miserable enough.

He didn't even get a chance to tell you how he felt about you.

'Stupid..Stupid..' He muttered under his breath while he knocked his head against the wall. He heavily walked downstairs to the sushi shop hoping to eat the pain off.

'Hello..Takeshi..' You said cheekily causing him to abruptly skip a step on the staircase but landing safely on the below one.

He wasn't even wearing a shirt for god sake.

'Heheh..What are you doing here?...'He said stuttering while he slowly grasped the railing carefully climbing down the staircase.

'Isn't it obvious?.I chose your father's company for the controlled assessment…Before you and he agreed..' You said cheekily popping the food carefully into your mouth.

Now it all made sense.

'Hahah..I get it now…Hey!...What company am I going to use now?..'

'I don't know….I couldn't tell you because I had to beat you to it…Because anyway two people can't use the same company…..Your dad's business is easy and it's just a few blocks away from my house…and I knew you would use it..So I came here earlier..Right after school…'

He couldn't help but sigh in relief. He grinned happily as he sat next to you scanning the papers that were sprawled out on the table.

'Wow..That looks like a lot of work..This could take a while…' He said biting his lower lip trying to hold back the grin that was emerging on to his face.

'Yeah it could-'

'Okay..Stay right here…Don't go anywhere….' He said quickly grinning widely while he rushed back to his room. He stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair quickly trying to make himself look good as possible.

Should he put on a shirt?...Maybe not…There's not enough time.

He grabbed the broken roses of the bed causing a few petals to disperse on his head. He looked horrible but most of all he forgot what he was going to say.

This could take a while.

'[Name]..I like you….Hahah….like…yeah..' He said stuttering while he paced up and down in his room. It would have to do.

He raced downstairs straightening himself hiding the roses behind his back.

'[Name]…Here..These are for you…For anything..' He said pleasantly bearing a wide grin as he placed the half withered roses on the table.

'That's so nice of you…Thank you…' You said staring at the withered roses.

'[Name]-'

'Takeshi!...One of your friend came by…Did you talk to her?...' He said shouting peering through the doorway while Yamamoto threw him a pleading look.

'Yes I did…Give me a minute..Old man…'

'[Name]..Do you know when your heart keeps pounding and it keeps making these loud boom noises too much than often?..' He said slowly while a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

'Umm…..No?..Wait I don't get it...'

'No..When your heart keeps pounding against your chest when your excited about seeing someone..and it keep making huge badump sounds…like this..and you have to see that person..to calm it down..' He said slowly lightly tapping his chest with a clenched hand showing you what he meant.

'Okay?...'

'Exactly..That's what happens to me when I see you…My heart can't keep still…It makes this badump sound more than usual….That's what I wanted to tell you…My heart goes crazy for you.…'

You bashfully smiled at him while you lowered your gaze from him, the undeniable blush creeping onto your cheeks.

What he said was so sweet; you couldn't believe that you were strong enough not to squeal in front of him. You had to keep your dignity somehow.

But you smiled. You couldn't stop grinning. At the same time you were trying to hold it in which made your cheeks hurt.

Relief washed over him when he saw you smiling like an idiot, a cute idiot, the same way he was feeling. You looked so cute, he couldn't help himself.

He quickly glanced around hoping his old man wasn't anywhere near before leaning in and kissing your lips softly.

You were waiting for this. You wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss while you pressed yourself instinctively against the naked form of the baseball player.

It felt funny for him.

He withdrawed from the kiss slowly, the blush on his cheek worsening by the second.

'Hahah..Wow…You like me too?...Hahah….I need a business now since you stole my dad's company….How about you come with me to the café near the shopping mall?...They know my Dad….So me and you?...Together..'

'Our first date…Okay…' You said cheekily standing on your tiptoes while you kissed his cheek.

'So Takeshi….When's the wedding reception?..Soon..I hope….'

'Hahah….I hope so too, Dad…Me too..'


	13. Belphagor

**A/N:….Hehehe…Yeah :D…I finished Belphagor…This plot was in my head for a long time but I couldn't figure out how to put it into words :(….Hope you like it and enjoy :)**

Saying that he liked you was an understatement. Saying that he found you interesting would've been a misunderstanding.

But then how did he really fall for you of all people?

Simple; he didn't have to explain his feelings; he was a prince after all.

He would of course never admit it even to himself that he was cut deeply by you. He was the sort of person that came out who would utter the words,' princess' to any girl just because he was a prince and he had some sort of right as he put it by himself.

He didn't care what you thought about him as long as you understood the fact that you were his princess and no one else's.

You held your breath as you leaned stealthily against the wall. Dropping to your knees, you slowly crawled your way safely past the next corridor.

You silently prayed hoping that none of the other members see you in this state. They were just too loud.

'Ushishishi….'

You immediately straightened yourself rolling your eyes at his stupidity. It wasn't even worth being so serious.

'You know..Belphagor…The whole point of this game is to be quiet!..'You yelled at him hurling the nearby vase in his direction.

It crashed against the wall hitting only air.

Where was he?

You took this as an opportunity to run away from that corridor as fast as you could. Slumping against the wall, you panted heavily hoping to catch your breath before the real game started.

He leaned against the wall as he chuckled lightly at your stupidity. You actually thought that you could win a game of hide and seek against him.

He watched you tuck the loose strands of hair behind your ear as you hurriedly searched the corridor for traces of him obviously.

What were you even doing? Didn't you know that there was no point trying to win against a prince?

But still it was you. He sighed under his breath as he peeked a glance at you once again.

Why was he still giving you enough chances to win this game anyway? Why was he letting you think that you had a chance?

This was a game, that's all it was. It was all a game.

Everything on this earth is just a game that he could always win, destroy if he lost. It was that simple but now.

It didn't make any sense.

You were a peasant. Nothing but a stupid peasant like that stupid frog.

That's it you were.

You were just a stupid peasant and he was just starting to sound incredibly stubborn. Why was he thinking so much about you anyway?

And you were so not interesting anyway.

He could torture you forever but in the end you would just die and he didn't want that at all. He was the one that saved you in the first place.

You were useful to him and that was the only reason why he chose to save you. That was the only reason.

And he couldn't get himself to let you die, to leave you alone.

He had to protect you; he was a prince after all.

He angrily threw a lone knife in your direction grazing your shoulder taking you by surprise.

'Shit..Belphagor..That's unfair…' You whined stupidly kicking the end table next to you. Unfair?..Who gave you the right to talk about unfairness?

You were the one who was making him think this hard.

You were the one who was bothering him with your feelings.

It was all you, not him.

Falling for you, it was your fault.

He stepped out of the shadows finally revealing him to you. You dodged another knife hurling in your direction causing the glint in his eye to sparkle mischievously clearly amused by your attempt.

'Okay..I give up…' You said cheekily while he feigned ignorance to your words throwing a knife at you catching you off guard.

'Oi…Dick..That's enough-'

'Ushishishi…The game isn't over yet…peasant..'

'Peasant?...How many times do I need to remind you that you are a fallen prince?..You killed your family so yeah..That makes you a peasant too…It's [Name]…'

'Shut up..Peasant..'

Another perfectly good reason that determines his sanity. Why would he like you when you just insulted him again?

But you were nice to him when the occasion called for it.

Belphagor stared through you angrily as he strode proudly towards you. You stepped back cornering yourself to the wall.

You leaned your head against your palms in frustration.

'Ushishishi..What's the matter now, peasant?...Lost your sharp mouth…'

'Shut up…pervert….Sorry…' You said finally realizing how harsh your words were.

He inched closer to you, his warm breath slightly fanning your shoulder while you attempted to push him away only regretting it when you felt his toned chest beneath your fingers.

He grinned widely as he caressed your cheek lightly with his knuckles, so gently you couldn't even believe this was the man who had almost grazed you to death few seconds ago.

You impulsively turned away from him causing his knuckle to brush against your lower lip. An unsteady blush dusted your cheeks.

Unknowing to you, so did he.

He shrugged it away as he tilted your chin forcing you to meet his gaze.

He couldn't deny the inevitable any longer.

'I like you….peasant..' He said smirking at your now flustered face, not with embarrassment but anger. How dare he confess to you like that? Still referring to you as 'peasant'.

Your thoughts were wiped away when his lips crashed against your lips. His body leaned against yours while your hands lay limp on his stomach.

Even through his bangs, through the strands of his hair he could still see your flustered face clearly. He was winning.

Were his eyes open or were they closed?

You had no idea to tell whether he was serious or was he just playing with your feelings?

He abruptly pulled apart, his lips settled into a blank line.

'I like you..Peasant..That should be enough for you to kiss the prince back..' He said with a frown as he attempted to kiss you again.

You stared back at him, your eyes filled with insecurity, worry, tears.

'Ugh..What's wrong now?...'

'Are you serious?...Why?...'

He scoffed at you in amusement as he leaned against your form once again but this time pinning your wrists to the wall.

'Ushishishi….You're a peasant…Reason enough…And for why….I don't need to explain myself to you because I am a prince…' He said chuckling while you stared blankly at his obnoxiousness.

How on earth did you fall for him of all people?

'I like you too, Bel..' You said slowly staring at the ground. He found delight at your embarrassment.

'Ushishishi….The prince doesn't like you anymore peasant-'

'What?!...'

'Hey..Stop interrupting…Future princess…..You have a long way to go…That attitude, those clothes…Your hair…Your kissing abilities…'

You bit your lower lip feigning innocence as you nodded your head loyally wetting your lips in the process.

He couldn't take it anymore even though he knew what you were scheming. His lips crashed against your lips more roughly this time as you finally joined in.

You squirmed from his grip as you moaned into his mouth as he bit down on your lower lip causing it in the process.

He licked it off slowly torturing and toying with you.

'Ushishishi….Princess or peasant….You…will always belong to me….'He said slowly as he lightly brushed his lips on your jaw bone.

He wasn't the prince that you grew up dreaming about, but you wouldn't give him up for any other.

Well, because he was now your prince and you belonged only to him.


End file.
